


Oliver wants more

by dancingmuggles



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmuggles/pseuds/dancingmuggles
Summary: Oliver wants more, and it seems like Connor isn't willing to give more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfiction ever. I wrote this a year or so ago, and was planning to post it, but chickened out. I really hope you all enjoy ;)
> 
> And yeah I don't know how to feel about this fic...  
> It's my first ever so its really daunting to know that someone, somewhere is gonna read it, and I hope it isn't too cringe worthy.

“I’m Connor Walsh and I don’t do relationships,” Connor shouts at the top of his lungs, heaving from exhausting. 

This was all so fucking new for him. All his other flings never demanded or even expected exclusivity. Connor just didn’t do that shit. But the moment the words were out of his mouth, he immediately regretted it.

Oliver flinched and felt his eyes well up, but no, he wouldn’t allow Connor the satisfaction of seeing him cry, wouldn’t allow him to know how much he meant to him. 

Instead he retaliated. “Why then…” he mumbled. “Why then do you stay with me day in and day out? Why do you stay the night after having sex and then stay for breakfast too? Why confide in me and tell me about your work, thoughts, stress…” Oliver felt his voice rising, almost pitching. 

“I, I…” Connor tries to get out, but Oliver wouldn’t let him finish. 

“All those things sure as hell constitutes a relationship, but apparently Connor Walsh doesn’t do relationships,” he says bitterly, and stares at Connor. “Why the hell did you have to lead me on?” Oliver whispers quietly, barely audible. 

Connor looked away. He didn’t have an answer to that. Oliver falls down on the couch, feeling his hands beginning to tremble. Connor, however, takes one step towards him, stretching out his hand to Oliver’s shoulder. 

“Oliver, I didn’t mean to…” Connor starts. 

“No, no don’t say anything,” Oliver butts in harshly. “I do no longer care Connor. Do what you want, but don’t you dare come to me again, because I’m fucking tired of being the only one wanting more Connor. I’m done.” Oliver lets out a long, tired sigh.

Connor didn’t know what to say or do, he only felt a lump forming in his throat. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to tell Oliver he didn’t do relationships, didn’t do commitment and then Oliver would understand. Oliver would say it was okay, that they weren’t there yet in their relationships, that he understood. But not this. Not Oliver saying they’re done. 

“Oliver I like you and I like spending time with you. Why do you have to go and complicate things..” Connor say trying to grasp what’s happening, to understand. 

Oliver looks at him full of scorn, “Its been five months Connor”. 

“Five months what?” Connor responds immediately. 

“Five months of this. Of you and me and this completely dysfunctional relationship.” Oliver runs his hand through his hair, throwing his head back at the couch. 

“Ollie, I’m not following. These five months have been great, even the sex is great after so long together,” Connor slowly makes his way towards Oliver, and climbs up on the couch. 

“Come on Ollie, just relax. We have great sex together, what more do you want,” he mumbles leaning towards Oliver, trailing soft, soft kisses on his outstretched neck. 

“No Conner, don’t do this,” Oliver replies. 

“Why not? We’re great together,” Connor answers slowly, languidly. He could hear Oliver’s breath hitching as he runs his hand down his abdomen, slowly nearing his crotch. 

“I don’t want this,” Oliver breathes out. 

“You sure, Ollie?” 

“Yeah I’m sure,” Oliver replies, pushing Connor’s hands feebly away. 

“You don’t look sure,” he replies leisurely. 

He places his hand right where it was before, and keeps on going. Tugging Ollie’s zipper down, pulling his pants down over his ass and yanked his boxer’s down to, whilst keeping on pressing kisses down his neck, making him moan. But then Oliver suddenly grabbed him closer, so they were chest to chest and clutched Connor’s hair and yanked it so they were eye level. 

“I said stop Connor,” Oliver says in between breaths. 

“Ollie, just let me make you feel better,” Connor had his eyes on Oliver’s arousal, it was getting bigger and a drop of fluid escaped from the tip. Oliver was just emotional, after they had a good round of sex, or maybe two, Oliver would see things in perspective, Connor reminded himself, despite seeing Ollie’s eyes tearing up.

“Oh, you want me to feel better. Ok, ok let’s do everything on your terms, let’s do it your way,” Oliver responds with contempt. 

No, no this was not how… Ollie didn’t look at him with contempt, Ollie was sweet, nice. Sure Connor was an asshole, a douchebag, but Ollie was pure. Oh god he couldn’t believe he had used that word, but Ollie was so cute and adorable, not someone that could conjure up contempt, at least not towards Connor. Before he could continue with that train of though, Oliver had already undressed and was working his way on Connor’s tee-shirt, pulling it over Connor’s head and kissing him on his collarbone. 

“Hey, hey Ollie wait up. Let’s take things slow,” he butted in, but Oliver didn’t even respond, just continued on kissing him, tongues twirling, hands roaming and Connor just decided to go along with it. Why not, he thought as his dick twitched and Ollie got down on him. He made sure to return the favor.

 

“That was good,” Connor murmured against Oliver’s neck, face pressed into the crook of his neck. They had gone two rounds and it had been messy, angry, but oh so incredibly hot sex. Oliver lay beside him, breathing slow and even with his arm over his face. He hadn’t spoken a word after they finished, and the silence was making him worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems there is something wrong with the text format, so sorry about that.


End file.
